pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephan's Zebstrika
This Zebstrika is a -type Pokémon owned by Stephan. It first appeared as a Blitzle. Biography As Blitzle Encountering Ash for the first time, Stephan sent Blitzle against Ash's Oshawott. Blitzle fired Shock Wave, which Oshawott deflected using its scalchop, shocking Stephan. Blitzle charged on using Flame Charge, though Oshawott went into a random direction when he used Aqua Jet. Oshawott tried to attack with Razor Shell, but Blitzle accidentally knocked the scalchop away with Stomp. Since Oshawott did not had his scalchop, the battle was postponed. The next day, the heroes saw Stephan riding a bike on one spot, which was to power Blitzle up. During the battle, Blitzle used Shock Wave, though Oshawott, through hard training, managed to lift a rock resembling scalchop to negate the attack. However, Blitzle powered up its attack and used Double Kick, crashing the rock. Oshawott got electrocuted by Shock Wave, so it tried to dodge some of Blitzle's attacks and hit it with Tackle. Oshawott, however, started dodging Double Kick and used Aqua Jet to evade Flame Charge, but went into a different direction. This time, Oshawott managed to hit Blitzle with Aqua Jet, colliding with its Flame Charge. Both Pokémon bashed into the rock, but Blitzle was defeated.BW030: Oshawott's Lost Scalchop! As Zebstrika After arriving to Nimbasa Town for Club Battle Tournament, Stephan showed his Blitzle evolved to a Zebstrika.BW041: Reunion Battles in Nimbasa! Bianca's Minccino battled Zebstrika in the first round of the Club Battle Tournament. Zebstrika was laughing hard from Minccino's Tickle, followed by Double Slap. However, Zebstrika landed a Shock Wave, and finishes Minccino with Stomp.BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! Zebstrika was used in the Unova League, where Stephan faced Radley. Zebstrika dodged Radley's Braviary's Fury Attack and retaliated with Stomp. Braviary dodged and hit Zebstrika with Air Slash. However, Zebstrika counterattacked with Thunderbolt and defeated Braviary with Giga Impact.BW105: Curtain Up, Unova League! During the Unova League, after his Liepard was defeated, Stephan sent Zebstrika to battle Ash's Palpitoad. Zebstrika hit Palpitoad with a Double Edge and crushed him with Stomp. Palpitoad retaliated with Sludge Wave, and also poisoned Zebstrika. Zebstrika suffered, but fought back with Facade, which did double the damage due to its negative status. However, a second Facade is countered with Supersonic, causing Zebstrika to bash his head into a wall, and then scored a direct hit with Hydro Pump. After Zebstrika struck Palpitoad hard with Giga Impact, Palpitoad fought back with Mud Shot, which knocked Zebstrika out. However, Mud Shot propelled Palpitoad backwards and crashed him into a wall, resulting in a double knock-out.BW108: Strong Strategy Steals the Show! While recalling his adventures, Ash remembered Stephan and his Zebstrika.BW110: A Unova League Evolution! Known moves Using Shock Wave Stephan Blitzle Flame Charge.png Using Flame Charge Stephan Blitzle Double Kick.png Using Double Kick |stage2 =Zebstrika |img2 = Stephan Zebstrika Shock Wave.png Using Shock Wave Stephan Zebstrika Stomp.png Using Stomp Stephan Zebstrika Thunderbolt.png Using Thunderbolt Stephan Zebstrika Facade.png Using Facade Stephan Zebstrika Double-Edge.png Using Double-Edge Stephan Zebstrika Giga Impact.png Using Giga Impact | Shock Wave; electric; BW030: Oshawott's Lost Scalchop! Flame Charge; fire; BW030: Oshawott's Lost Scalchop! Double Kick; fighting; BW030: Oshawott's Lost Scalchop! Stomp; normal; BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! Thunderbolt; electric; BW105: Curtain Up, Unova League! Giga Impact; normal; BW105: Curtain Up, Unova League! Double-Edge; normal; BW108: Strong Strategy Steals the Show! Facade; normal; BW108: Strong Strategy Steals the Show! }} Voice actors *Kiyotaka Furushima (Japanese) *Marc Thompson (English) Gallery Stephan Blitzle.png|As Blitzle References Category:Electric-type anime Pokémon